Summertime Holiday
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Hanya kisah kecil tentang anak-anak yang menghabiskan waktu liburan kenaikan kelas mereka dengan 'menyenangkan'. Eh, tapi jangan anggap cerita ini terlalu picisan kayak sinetron-sinetron alay yang nongol ditipi-tipi loh, ya! Karena ini hanyalah cerita biasa yang ada galau dan senangnyan /Side-Story of Class 2 - E


Summertime Holiday

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, (Slight) Family, and (Slight) Romance

Pair: Random aja biar greget XD

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Inspiration: IA – Summertime Record

Warning: bahasa zaman sekaran a.k.a bahasa gaul alias bahasa non-baku, abstrak, labil, alay, alur cepet, si author gampang buntu ide, dan typo yang melatih kecerdasan otak (?)

Summary: Hanya kisah kecil tentang anak-anak yang menghabiskan waktu liburan kenaikan kelas mereka dengan 'menyenangkan'. Eh, tapi jangan anggap cerita ini terlalu picisan kayak sinetron-sinetron alay yang nongol ditipi-tipi loh, ya! Karena ini hanyalah cerita biasa yang ada galau dan senangnya

*Special thanks to Caramel, Cicak-chan (?), Chocolate, 5L, Guitar Master, Ai-chan, Nitha, Light, Nepal, Dy, Terong (?), Vivid, and YOU as a reader

*Side Story of Class 2 – E

**.**

**.**

**.**

Act 1:

Stargazing at Night

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bosannya …," keluh Ring sambil guling-guling.

Ring Suzune, anak kelas 2 – D, tetangga Miku. Sifatnya rada kekanakan. Selain, itu dia sama seperti Miku, seorang Otaku. Namun, ia lebih sering mengoleksi manga atau anime bergenre shoujo alias romance dan agak mudah takut sama anime yang bergenre gore.

"Kau sudah mengeluh sebanyak tiga kali, Ring-chan," tegur Miki.

Miki Furukawa, anak kelas 2 – B, teman kecil Miku dan Ring. Wajahnya agak terlihat tomboy walau sebenarnya dia cukup feminim. Selain itu dia juga Otaku dan lumayan fujoshi. Tapi setiap nonton anime horror, dia suka jerat-jerit sendiri walaupun anime-nya nggak serem-serem banget.

"Abaikan saja dia," kata Kokone datar.

Kokone Kokoro, anak kelas 2 – A, teman kecil Miki. Mungkin, pertamanya kalian akan merasa kalau dia itu Kuudere akut. Tapi jangan salah, gitu-gitu dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang pengertian. Kokone juga termasuk Otaku dan (hard) fujoshi.

"Kau tak boleh begitu, Ko-chan," kata Miku yang datang sambil membawakan es teh hangat (?) ala rumahan.

Hari ini, keempat anak tersebut akan menonton anime pakai in-focus. Itu sudah merupakan kegiatan harian mereka setiap selesai ujian kenaikan kelas. Apalagi, ini hari pertama liburan.

"Terserahlah," balas Kokone datar.

"Kalau begitu, kalian ingin nonton apa?" tanya Miku sambil menoleh kearah Miki dan Ring.

"Naruto the movie."

"Gintama the movie aja!"

"Corpse Party: Tortured Souls."

Miki dan Ring langsung menatap horror Kokone yang mengusulkan anime gore greget itu.

"Doushite?" tanya Kokone heran.

"Nothing, Ko-chan," jawab Miku. "So, what we are watch?"

"Sok Inggris deh!" ledek Miki. "Tonton Kaichou wa Maid-sama aja!"

"Aku benci cewek tsundere," sahut Kokone dingin.

"Yaudah, tonton Mirai Nikki aja! Yukki-kun kan cakep," kata Ring dengan mata bling-bling.

"Mou, cakepan Akise sih," kata Miku.

"Yang adil, kita tonton Spongebob Squarepants aja!" seru Miki sambil nyengir.

"Huwatt banget dah," komentar Kokone. "Mending kita baca komik aja. Mumpung aku bawa komik nih!"

"Bosen, ah!" kata Ring.

"Terus kita mau ngapain? Bersemedi sambil senam Yoga gitu?" tanya Miku.

"Bikin kue aja," usul Miki. "Aku pengen yang manis-manis nih!"

"Liatin aku aja! Kan aku udah manis," kata Ring narsis.

"Semanis kopi tanpa gula," tambah Miku sambil menyeruput pelan teh miliknya.

"Jahatnya …," kata Ring sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Bel kediaman Hatsune itu berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Siapa ya, kira-kira?" kata Miku bertanya-tanya.

"Orang tuamu kali, Mi-chan. Orang tuamu lagi diluar kota, kan? Mungkin mereka sudah pulang," jawab Miki sok tahu.

"Masa' sih? Kayaknya cepat banget mereka sudah pulang," kata Miku heran.

Untuk sekedar informasi, orang tua Miku sering bekerja keluar kota. Okaa-san Miku ialah seorang penata rias artis dan Otou-san Miku ialah seorang karyawan swasta yang sering keluar kota untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan lain.

Miku berjalan membuka pintu rumahnya. Disana terdapat beberapa teman sekelasnya –Kaiko, Gumi, Gumiya, Leon, Len, Piko, dan Lui.

"Ng … ada apa?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Etto … lu bisa bantuin kita … nggak?" tanya Len ragu-ragu.

"Bantuin? Bantuin apa?" tanya Miku balik –karena kebingungan.

"Si Kaito hilang, makanya kami minta bantuan lu buat nyariin dia," jawab Piko to the point.

"Hilang?" kata Miku dengan nada bertanya.

"Iya, makanya … please, Mik! Kau kan temanku. Yang lainnya juga nyariin kok!" pinta Kaiko. "Jadi … dia itu … kabur dari rumah."

"Memangnya, kenapa Kaito ngilang?" tanya Miku heran. "Seingatku dia bukan tipe bocah yang suka kabur dari rumah atau ngilang tanpa sebab."

Oke, sekarang, Miku memanggil Kaito dengan sebutan 'bocah'. Bukan apa-apa, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Kaito Shion, walaupun sekilas terlihat ganteng dan berwibawa namun memiliki tingkat emosional yang sangat-amat-tinggi disertai dengan masa lalu-nya yang suka tawuran kayak bocah bovung (?). Belum lagi, Kaito merupakan tipe orang yang keras kepala. Hufft, membayangkan sifat dia aja udah capeknya nggak ketulungan, apalagi nyari dia yang katanya ngilang alias kabur dari rumah itu. Please, Miku lagi nggak mau panas-panasan diawal musim panas yang begitu 'WOW' ini.

"Soal itu … aku masih belum mau ngasih tahu kemungkinan penyebabnya apa," jawab Kaiko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kai-chan …," gumam Miku lirih.

"Ne, ada apa, Mi-chan?" tanya Ring yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Miku.

"Ng … ya …," Miku jadi bingung sendiri mau menjelaskan apa.

"Kenapa kau tak mereka kedalam? Bukankah mengobrol diluar itu tidak enak?" tanya Kokone.

"Ah, iya! Benar juga," jawab Miku.

Miku menoleh, memandang semua teman sekelasnya yang berkunjung kemari itu.

"A-ayo masuk," kata Miku sambil mempersilahkan ketujuh tamunya itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Ketujuh orang itu langsung berjalan masuk ke rumah Miku.

"Kalian mau teh?" tanya Miki sambil tersenyum manis.

"G-gua mau teh," jawab Piko gugup disertai dengan semburat merah yang entah kenapa.

"Yo, lama tak bertemu ya, Miki!" sapa Lui.

"Ah, Lui-chan! Lalu, Gummy-chan juga ada," seru Miki.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Piko.

"Iya, dia teman SD kami," jawab Gumi.

Semuanya langsung duduk dikursi yang telah tersedia ruang tamu kediaman Hatsune itu. Nampak Miku membawakan beberapa cemilan yang direspon dengan kata-kata "Nggak udah repot-repot" –eh tak tahunya sekalinya ngambil langsung banyak banget. Sementara Miki sedang menyiapkan teh. Maklumlah, Miki kan sering kerumah Miku, jadi dia tahu letak alat-alat dapur Miku dan bahan-bahan masakan serta minuman.

"Nah, teh Earl Grey-nya sudah siap. Dipadukan dengan kue Scone yang elegan juga sudah siap," kata Miki sambil membawakan nampan berisi 11 cangkir teh tersebut.

"Korban Kuroshitsujin," komentar Kokone.

"Ehehehe …," tawa Miki.

Miku menghela nafas. Pandangan gadis berambut hijau itu kini mengarah ke Kaiko.

"Jadi, darimana kita harus memulai pencarian?" tanya Miku.

"Tunggu, dulu! Kalian belum bilang ada apa!" sela Ring.

"Anak luar tidak perlu ikut campur," kata Len ketus.

"Hey, hey, temannya Miku itu temannya aku juga! Yah, walaupun sejujurnya aku sangat amat membencimu," balas Ring.

"Apa lu bilang?" tanya Len dengan pandangan tajam.

"Sudahlah, Len. Lebih baik kau tenang saja. Biarkan Kaiko saja yang memutuskannya," kata Leon tenang, sambil sesekali menyeruput teh miliknya.

Kaiko menghela nafas. Pandangannya menunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak memberi tahu kami juga tidak apa," kata Kokone tenang.

Kaiko menggeleng pelan.

"Ini tentang Kaito yang kabur … dari rumah," kata Kaiko.

"Kabur?" kata Miki heran. Seingatnya, Kaito cuman bisa 'keluyuran', bukan 'kabur-kaburan'.

"Ya," balas Kaiko berusaha tenang. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia kabur dari rumah. Cuma … aku masih belum siap untuk menceritakannya kepada orang-orang. Apalagi aku juga sudah minta pada anak sekelas untuk mencarinya. Rasanya kalau semakin banyak orang yang tahu aku jadi takut …. Entah mengapa aku merasa ini agak terlalu … privasi."

"I see," balas Miki sambil mangut-mangut.

"Tapi kalau kau memang tidak mau menceritakan 'penyebab kemungkinannya' juga tidak apa-apa," kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Yang paling penting saat ini ialah menemukan Kaito terlebih dahulu," tambah Gumi.

"Iya, Gumi benar," kata Gumiya.

"Jadi, mari kita mulai berpikir tempat apa yang cocok untuk menjadi 'tempat persembunyian seorang Kaito Shion'," kata Ring.

"Menurut gua sih rental PS," kata Piko.

"Kalau gua warnet," kata Len.

"Tempat karaoke mungkin," kata Leon.

"Palingan juga jalanan," kata Gumiya ekstrim.

"Kayaknya bisa juga sih jalanan. Kan Kaito juga harus nabung buat makanan sehari-harinya nanti," sahut Gumi menyetujui pemikiran Gumiya.

"Tapi Kaito kan sudah punya ATM sendiri. Uang didalam ATM tersebut juga sudah mencapai 1 juta lebih karena waktu kecil dulu Kaito demen banget nabung. Terus Kaito juga kelihatan agak dewasa, jadi bisa-bisa aja dia melamar pekerjaan sehingga tak perlu khawatir soal masalah keuangan," kata Kaiko. "Rasanya agak kurang etis kalau Kaito tidur dijalanan."

"Heh? Dia udah punya ATM?" tanya Miku terkejut.

"Iya. Soalnya Okaa-san kan seorang pegawai bank, jadi kalau bikin ATM dibebaskan dari biaya regristasi sehingga aku dan Kaito bisa dapat ATM walaupun itu atas nama orang tua kami," jawab Kaiko.

"Gua baru inget kalau keluarga Shion itu terkenal dengan kekayaannya," celetuk Piko.

"Ya … bisa dibilang begitulah," kata Kaiko sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Jadi, dia bisa nginep dipenginapan gitu? Rasanya nggak terlalu memungkinkan deh," kata Miku.

"Berarti … dimana dong?" tanya Kaiko. "Sejujurnya, aku khawatir sama dia. Soalnya dia kan kembaranku satu-satunya. Aku juga tentunya sangat sayang sama dia."

"Twincest detected," gumam Kokone.

"Eh? Kau ngomong sesuatu, Kokone?" tanya Gumi.

"Enggak! Aku nggak ngomong apa-apa," jawab Kokone.

"Oh …," tanggap Gumi ber-oh-ria.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari sesuai pemikiran kita? Biar cepet kelar gitu," usul Lui. "Lagipula Bruno dan yang lainnya juga nyari Kaito pake cara itu, kan?"

"Iya, juga sih. Itu lebih efektif," kata Ring menyetujui.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita bagi menjadi berbagai kelompok? Ng … kelompok pertama itu Piko, Furukawa-san, Leon, dan Kokoro-san yang akan mencari Kaito diberbagai rental PS atau warung-warung. Kalau kelompok kedua yaitu aku, Len, Miku, dan Ring yang akan mencari Kaito diwarnet-warnet yang 'memungkinkan' dan mencarinya dibeberapa game centre. Kalau sisanya, tolong cari dijalanan-jalanan yang kira-kira biasa dilalui oleh Kaito ya," kata Kaiko memberi aba-aba.

"Woah … ini pertama kalinya aku bergabung dengan kelas E," kata Miki.

"Lu emangnya nggak seneng gabung sama kita?" tanya Piko.

"Ah, enggak kok! Aku seneng-seneng aja! Kan kita ini sudah teman mulai dari sekarang," jawab Miki sambil tersenyum.

"Teman … ya?" entah mengapa kata-kata 'teman' itu langsung terus menghantui pikiran Piko dan membuatnya pudung dipojokan ruang tamu rumah Miku.

Miki hanya bisa menatap Piko heran. '_Apa tadi kata-kataku ada yang salah ya?_' batin Miki bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi, kapan kita memulai pencarian?" tanya Kokone.

"Besok saja," jawab Leon. "Bentar lagi aku mau pergi sama keluargaku."

"Yasudahlah, besok kita berkumpulnya dirumah Miku lagi aja," kata Len.

"Kenapa malah dirumahku lagi?" tanya Miku heran.

"Disini enak! Banyak cemilannya," jawab Len sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ih, dasar! Pikirannya makan melulu," ledek Miku.

"Biarin sih," balas Len acuh.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang dulu ya, Mi-chan! Nanti malam kami kesini lagi kok!" pamit Miki, Kokone, dan Ring.

"Ah, iya," kata Miku.

"Kami pamit juga, Mik," kata Gumi, Gumiya, Leon, Len, Piko, dan Lui.

"Iya," kata Miku.

Kini ruang tamu Miku nampak hening, hanya menyisakan Kaiko dan Miku.

"Mikuo, kemana?" tanya Kaiko mencairkan suasana.

"Palingan juga main bola sama adiknya Ring-chan," jawab Miku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Yang lain udah pada pamit pulang loh!"

Kaiko terdiam. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya … aku … ingin cerita tentang penyebab kemungkinan Kaito kabur dari rumah," kata Kaiko pelan.

Miku menghela nafas. Tangannya kini menepuk pundak Kaiko dengan pelan.

"Kalau kau tak bercerita juga sebenarnya tak apa. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bercerita," kata Miku.

"Tapi … aku merasa aku harus bercerita walau sebenarnya aku agak merasa takut menceritakannya," balas Kaiko.

Miku tersenyum tipis.

"Hidup itu bagaikan petak umpat. Dimana kita sebagai 'pencari' dan kebahagiaan sebagai 'yang kita cari'. Jadi, ikutilah kata hatimu yang sebenarnya. Karena setiap pilihan yang diberikan kepada kita itu bagaikan rute untuk mencari kebahagiaan," kata Miku.

Kaiko menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bercerita," kata Kaiko pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku cukup yakin kalau alasan Kaito kabur dari rumah adalah karena pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku."

"Pertengkaran?"

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya orang tuaku bertengkar, entah kenapa mereka bisa bertengkar begitu hebat. Bahkan terakhir kali aku melihat Otou-sanku pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk karena kebanyakan minum sake yang aku rasa akibat ke-stress-an saat bertengkar dengan Okaa-sanku. Okaa-san juga jarang membuka pintu kamarnya. Beliau hanya akan keluar kamar ketika akan berangkat kerja. Setiap malam, aku sering mendengar suara pecahan piring dan suara emosi Otou-sanku dan Okaa-sanku. Tapi, itu memang kadang sering terjadi dan aku tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya. Waktu aku bertanya ke para pelayanku, mereka bilang kalau aku tidak perlu tahu masalah orang dewasa."

"Hidupmu … cukup berat juga ya," sela Miku.

"Iya," balas Kaiko. "Lalu beberapa hari yang lalu … aku dan Kaito … mendengar kalau beberapa bulan lagi orang tua kami … akan bercerai."

"B-bercerai?" kata Miku terkejut. Iris hijau mudanya itu langsung membulat sempurna.

"Setelah itu keesokkan harinya, Kaito … tidak ada lagi dikamarnya. Begitu pula dengan barang-barangnya," lanjut Kaiko pelan. Setetes demi setetes cairan bening keluar dari kelopak matanya. "Walaupun Okaa-san dan Otou-san nampak 'terpukul' atas hal itu, tapi sepertinya … mereka akan tetap bercerai."

"Kaiko …."

Miku tahu, Kaiko itu merupakan gadis yang sangat kuat. Gadis berambut biru tua itu tidak akan pernah menangis soal cinta –sama seperti dirinya yang berpikiran logika tentang cinta. Tapi kalau soal hal yang menyangkut tentang keluarga … rasanya tidak mungkin mereka tidak akan menangis.

"Kaiko … aku pasti akan menemukan Kaito dan kalau bisa menyeretnya pulang kerumahmu dan … aku –ah bukan! Maksudku aku dan yang lainnya akan memperbaiki hubungan kekeluargaan kalian. Pasti!" seru Miku bersemangat.

"Miku, kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata 'dan'," komentar Kaiko sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi itulah yang aku sukai dari teman-temanku. Kalian semua … pasti akan selalu mencoba melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk teman-temannya."

"Kaiko …."

Miku menghela nafas. Gadis itu tahu kalau Kaiko sebenarnya 'hanya terlihat' tegar, padahal didalam hatinya gadis berambut biru itu pasti sedang mencoba melawan rasa sedihnya.

"Nanti malam … mau coba melihat bintang bersama?" tanya Miku.

"Tapi bukankah nanti Kokoro-san dan yang lainnya akan datang kerumahmu?" tanya Kaiko balik.

"Mereka pasti akan mengajakku melihat bintang ditaman lagi," jawab Miku. "Jadi, kau mau kan melihat bintang bersama kami?"

"Iya," jawab Kaiko sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu ditaman dekat sekolah jam 7 malam ya!"

"Iya," balas Kaiko. "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu ya, Mik."

"Hati-hati dijalan ya."

"Ya."

* * *

*Disisi lain*

Kaito menghela nafas. Sedari tadi dia hanya berjalan sambil menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang ada dihadapannya. Bosan, jujur saja, dia merasa terlalu bosan. Hanya ponsel putih touch-screen miliknya yang tersambung dengan headset hitam dan memutarkan lagu itu tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Jujur saja, ia pengen (pake banget) pergi ke warnet biar bisa main game online sepuasnya 24 jam. Tapi resikonya dia akan mudah ditemukan dengan orang-orang yang kemungkinan besar akan mencarinya –entah itu teman-teman sekelasnya, tetangganya, dan orang-orang yang merupakan suruhan orang tuanya.

"Udah, siangan ya?" gumamnya sambil memandang ke langit. Kilauan mentari yang amat sangat cerah dan langit yang tak berawan dapat mengatakan kalau hari sudah siang, sekitar pukul 12 atau jam satuan.

Kaito masih tetap berjalan –tanpa tujuan. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak betah tinggal dirumah yang setiap hari tidak ada kata 'kasih sayang' dan sejenisnya. Orang tuanya selalu saja mementingkan masalah mereka sendiri.

"Orang dewasa itu egois ya?" gumam Kaito lagi.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya. Matanya kini melirik kesamping, membaca sebuah papan besar yang bertuliskan 'Kos-kosan umum! Masih tersedia banyak kamar dan harga sewanya lumayan murah!'

"Apa sebaiknya gua menginap disini ya? Daerah ini cukup jauh dari rumah dan jarang ada orang yang tahu tentang tempat ini. Lagi pula biaya-nya juga katanya lumayan murah," gumam Kaito lagi. "Ah, gua nginep disini aja."

Kaito memasuki tempat tersebut. Nampak beberapa mahasiswa kuliahan –yang sepertinya merupakan penghuni tempat kos tersebut.

"Konnichiwa –eh, senpai?"

Mata Kaito membulat melihat seorang gadis yang usianya berbeda setahun darinya, Macne Nana Petit.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Macne Nana Petit merupakan seorang murid kelas 1 – E dan anggota OSIS. Macne Nana juga merupakan seorang Otaku dan K-pop lovers (walau nggak terlalu fanatik-fanatik banget).

"Petit-san?"

"Shion-senpai?"

Keduanya saling memandang dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan disini?" tanya Macne Nana heran.

"Gua mau menyewa kamar disini," jawab Kaito berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"Heh? Untuk apa?" tanya Macne Nana heran.

"Soal itu … gua akan kasih tahu nanti asalkan lu nggak bilang-bilang ke orang-orang yang mengenal gua kalau gua ada disini. Entar biaya sewa-nya gua bayar dua kali lipat deh kalau perlu!" jawab Kaito dengan nada memaksa.

"Iya, iya, senpai bisa sewa kamar disini dan tidak perlu membayar sampai dua kali lipat segala," kata Macne Nana.

"Kalau begitu, mana kunci kamarnya?" tanya Kaito.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Macne Nana sambil mengambil sebuah kunci kamar. "Ah, ini dia kuncinya!"

"Makasih," kata Kaito sambil mengambil kunci tersebut. "Kamarnya dimana?"

"Disana," jawab Macne Nana sambil menunjuk kamar nomer 107. "Terus ngomong-ngomong, kapan senpai mau bercerita?"

"Nanti malam aja, sekalian ngelihat bintang diteras," jawab Kaito.

"Yaelah, cuman cerita doang romantis banget dah pake acara ngelihat bintang segala," celetuk Macne Nana sambil nyengir.

"Idih, ge-er banget dah!" kata Kaito sinis.

"Hahaha … bercanda kok, senpai. Aku kan tahu kalau senpai sukanya sama Miku-senpai doang," balas Macne Nana dengan muka watados.

"Tahu ah! Siapa juga yang suka sama Miku," kata Kaito sambil memasuki kamarnya.

Macne Nana hanya tertawa melihat ke-tsundere-an Kaito.

"Maaf ya, Miku-senpai. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kaito-senpai kalau aku tidak akan memberi tahukan lokasi Kaito-senpai kepada siapapun. Lagi pula, bukankah dengan ini aku bisa tahu perasaan Kaito-senpai yang sesungguhnya pada Miku-senpai?" kata Macne Nana berbicara sendiri. "Ah, tak aku sangka masuk LHS akan semenyenangkan ini."

* * *

#Pukul 07.00 pm

*Ditempat Miku dkk*

"Indahnya!" seru Ring sambil berlarian kesana-kemari.

Langit malam ini nampak lebih indah daripada yang kemarin. Sekarang, bintang-bintangnya lebih banyak daripada yang kemarin.

"Miku, Kokoro-san, Furukawa-san, Suzune-san, a-arigatou," kata Kaiko.

"Sama-sama, Shion-chan," balas Miki. "Yang penting kau sudah tidak sedih lagi."

"Hiks, sekali lagi terima kasih," kata Kaiko sambil menangis terharu.

Miku tersenyum. '_Ne, Kaito-kun, apa kau juga melihat langit yang sama seperti yang kami lihat pada saat ini?_' tanya Miku dalam hati –berharap dirinya memiliki kemampuan bertelepati walaupun itu agak mustahil.

* * *

*Ditempat Kaito dan Macne Nana*

"Senpai, langitnya indah ya!" seru Kaito.

Pada saat ini, kedua anak remaja itu sedang duduk diteras tempat kos-kosan milik keluarga Petit itu. Sama seperti Miku dan yang lainnya, mereka berdua sedang memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit.

"Hey, lu mau dengerin cerita gua kagak?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, iya, aku dengerin cerita senpai," jawab Macne Nana.

"Jadi begini … orang tua gua itu mau … bercerai," kata Kaito pelan.

"Hah? Bercerai?" pekik Macne Nana.

"Ish! Jangan kenceng-kenceng napa! Itu termasuk aib tahu," kata Kaito dengan pandangan tajam.

"M-maaf."

"Jadinya, gua pikir kalau gua kabur dari rumah orang tua gua bisa sadar," lanjut Kaito lagi. "Walau gua yakin Kaiko dan yang lainnya pasti khawatir."

"Senpai …."

"Ah, perut gua laper nih!" seru Kaito –seperti mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Bikinin gua makanan kek! Gua males kedepan nih."

"Yayaya," kata Macne Nana sambil memutar pandangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gua jadi keinget Miku sama Kaiko. Kira-kira mereka lagi ngapain ya?" tanya Kaito entah pada siapa.

"Palingan juga lagi melihat bintang seperti kita," jawab Macne Nana.

Kaito mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit. '_Ne, apa kalian semua sedang melihat langit yang sama seperti aku dan Petit-san lihat?_' tanya Kaito dalam hati –seperti berharap dirinya memiliki kemampuan berkomunikasi dalam jarak jauh walaupun itu agak mustahil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hidup itu bagaikan petak umpat. Dimana kita sebagai 'pencari' dan kebahagiaan sebagai 'yang kita cari'. Benar begitu, bukan? ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be countinue

**Yoho~ Apa kabar, minna-san? Hehe, sebenarnya sih saya niatnya mau publish cerita ini sehabis fanfic Class 2 – E berakhir. Tapi, karena takut idenya ilang, makanya saya jadi side story aja. Toh, lagi pula disini juga nggak semua tokoh di Class 2 – E ada, kan? XD**

**Untuk fanfic ini, saya lebih fokus ke konflik setiap masing-masing tokoh. Agak berbeda sedikit dari fanfic sebelumnya sih. Tapi entah mengapa saya pengen bikin aja.**

**Konflik pertama, tentang masalah keluarga Kaito-Kaiko. Yah, sebisa mungkin saya masukin semua permasalahan kehidupan setiap tokoh, biar agak greget. Tapi tenang aja, di fanfic ini pasti ada adegan 'happy-happy-annya' kok! :')**

**Last words, thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
